Little Women no, Little MEN
by Ell XIV
Summary: Not at all long ago, there lived four brothers, Akaya, Gakuto, Chotaro, and Ryoma with their mother and two servants, names revealed in story . They aren't very rich, actually quite opposite of that. This is their life story,with freindship and love.
1. Author's Note

Chapter 1 *** Author's Note (Please take time to read it, 'cause it's really Short!!)

HHHHIIIIIII!!!

I'm so glad you decided to take time to read my story!

This story is based on the novel 'Little Women' by Louisa M. Alcott

It doesn't really matter if you read that book or not, but please take time to read it, for it is a really marvelous novel.

If you already read the book, you will notice that I changed it a tinny bit to suit my situation. (There were too many characters in 'Prince of Tennis' for the 'Little Women, and I didn't want to leave anybody out –when I used a character from a certain school, it didn't seem fair to leave anybody from that same school out..-.)

I tried to match the character's personalities with the originals'. Let me know if there are other ideas YOU would have liked (but I can't change them now, it's too late) and tell me which ones I did a good job on, and which ones were a bit off.

Anyway, enjoy and Reviews are always appreciated!!

Funky Wolf ZaKura ChaRmante EllA Potter


	2. A beforeChristmas present

Okay, here goes!!

Hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

Little Women

Little Men

Chapter 2 *** A before-Christmas present.

"Christmas won't be Christmas without presents," grumbled Gakuto, lying on the rug.

"It's so dreadful being poor!" sighed Akaya, looking down at his old t-shirt and tattered jeans.

"I don't think it's fair for some boys to have plenty of cool things, and other boys nothing at all," added little Ryoma, with an injured sniff while pulling down his precious –and old- white cap.

"But we've got father and mother and each other," said Chotaro good-naturedly from his corner.

The four young faces on which the firelight shone brightened at the cheerful words, but darkened again as Gakuto said sadly: "We haven't got father, and won't have him again for a long time." He didn't say 'perhaps never,' but each silently added it, thinking of father l far away, where the war was.

Nobody spoke for a minute; then Akaya said in an altered tone: "You know the reason mother proposed not having any presents this Christmas was because it is going to be a hard winter for everyone: and she thinks we shouldn't spend money for pleasure when the other, older men are suffering so much in the army. We're so young, we can't do much, but we can make little sacrifices, and we should do it gladly." Then he hesitated and added "But I'm afraid I don't." He shook his head, and he thought regretfully of all the cool, neat things he wanted

Then suddenly, the door burst open and a fair, gentle-looking lady with short brown hair entered the room.

"I'm home my darlings! Come and give your mother a kiss." She called as the four boys leapt to their feet and swarmed around the woman, greeting her warmly. And two more figures appeared from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Lady Shusuke!! You're back!!" one yelled and jumped out to greet her, too.

"Now, now, Eiji. You really shouldn't overwhelm Lady Shusuke." The second figure said.

Shusuke smiled and greeted the two servants, who lived with the family for so long, they were more considered a friend than servants, over her sons' heads. "How are you doing today, Eiji, Taka?"

"Good, good. We've prepared dinner." Taka replied.

"Well, I hope you prepared lots of it, because we have guests today," Shusuke said with a smile.

"Ooh, a guest? Who is it mother?" Akaya asked curiously.

"Well, how would you react if I told you these were _permanent_ guests, who are going to live with us starting today?" Shusuke answered.

"WHAT???!!!" everyone shouted (except for Shusuke, of course).

Shusuke's smile widened, seeing their reactions, but it turned in to an expression of concern as she said, "Oh, my. I forgot I left them standing out there in the cold to bring the news to you first. I' ill go invite them in." and before any of them could object, she went back out the front door, and returned after a moment, but this time accompanied by a tired and nervous woman and two boys, one leaning on the other with his eyes closed while the 'other' studied the boys- plus Eiji and Taka- with an amused grin. "Everyone, allow me to introduce you to my sister and your aunt, Shuichiro (she gestured to the woman, who waved at them,), and her two sons– your cousins- Niou (the grinning one) and Jirou (the leaning one)."

"Is he dead?" Ryoma asked bluntly, pointing at Jirou.

"Ryoma." Shusuke replied, slowly opening her clear, blue eyes. Ryoma immediately shrank back, behind his brother, Akaya.

"No, he's not dead. He's just sleeping. Heaven knows, he can sleep anywhere, no matter what situation." Shuichiro said with a weak smile. "You must be Ryoma. I've heard so much about you from your mother."

"And this is Akaya, Gakuto, Chotaro, Eiji and Taka." Shusuke said, gesturing at each of them in turn.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you all in person. Shusuke told me all about you all." Shuichiro greeted them.

"Nice to meet you too!!" The group chorused back.

"So, how come if you've heard of us, but we never knew you even existed? How come you're living with us now?" asked Gakuto, curiously.

"Our home was destroyed by the war." Niou answered.

"Really??!!" Akaya and Gakuto exclaimed, their eyes wide.

"Yes really," Niou replied, "or are you suggesting that I'm lying?" He said it in a mild tone but his eyes suggested that if anybody defied him, something very bad would happen.

"Niou, be nicer to your cousins," his mother told him. "And I'm afraid I've no idea why you don't know about us," she said glancing at Shusuke.

"Well, I tried to tell you boys, but you never were interested in anything other then yourselves." Shusuke said making the bunch of them look down at their old, worn out slippers.

"It's alright. We'll get to know each other well enough soon," Niou said with a mischievous grin. "We'll get to know each other really well. Really, _really_ well," That sent a shiver down all (meaning Akaya, Gakuto, Chotaro, Ryoma, Eiji, and Taka) of their backs, "right Jirou?"

They all (meaning Akaya, Gakuto, Chotaro, Ryoma, Eiji, and Taka plus Shusuke, Shuichiro, and Niou) stared at the sleeping boy. Then, as if he felt their stares, Jirou yawned and opened his sleepy eyes.

"Oh, hi everybody," He said in a sleepy voice, "you must be my cousins. I'm Jirou. Nice to meet you…." And as he tailed off, his eyes closed and with a yawn, he fell back asleep, leaning on Niou.

"Does he always do that?" Chotaro asked, confused.

"_Yes_." replied Shuichiro and Niou, at the same time.

Then they all laughed.

* * *

Reviews and Evaluations are always welcome!!

I'll try to update as soon as possible!!

F.W.Z.C.E.P


	3. Freinds and Rivals

Little Men

Chapter 3 *** Friends and Rivals

Gakuto yawned and rubbed his eyes. A whole new day shone out to him, and as a bonus, he didn't have to work today! 'What kind of fun will I have today?' he thought, and turned around, ready to get up and wake his brothers.

"!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What's wrong with you, Gakuto?‼ I was having a really good dream!!!" Akaya said, extremely grumpily. Then….

"!!!!!!!!!!"

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong?" Chotaro said, blinking away sleep, ready to comfort his two very, _very_ disturbed brothers.

"THERE'S A STRANGER IN MY BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gakuto and Akaya yelled out simultaneously.

"A _what_?!" Ryoma asked, ridiculed.

"A _BOY_!!!! WHAT THE _HELL_ HAPPENED LAST NIGHT????!!!!!!!!!" The two 'disturbed ones' shouted out again.

"Calm _down_ you two. It's not like this hasn't happened to you before." the stranger that shared a bed with Akaya said irritably.

"UH, ACTUALLY, IT _HASN'T_ HAPPENED BEFORE!!!!!" the two yelled, again, simultaneously.

"I'm Niou, remember? Your cousin? The one who's going to live with you in this house because our own house has been destroyed by the war? The one who had been forced to sleep with you because your mom told me to?"

"Ooooh, I remember now," Akaya remarked, "sorry."

"THEN WHO'S _THIS_ GUY??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gakuto yelled, pointing at the blonde curly haired boy next to him.

"That's Jirou, remember? My sleep-loving little brother? The one-…."

"Okay, okay, we got it. The one who's going to live with us in this house because your own house has been destroyed by the war, blah blah _blah_" Ryoma cut him off.

"Ryoma!! Don't be rude!!" Chotaro said frowning at him.

Ryoma just shrugged.

"So what are we going to do today?" Gakuto asked nobody in particular, completely over his little morning fit.

"Well, I suppose we could show our cousins around this area, and introduce them to other boys in town and like, hang out or something." Akaya suggested.

"That's a _great_ idea Akaya!!" said Chotaro contently.

"Actually, it's not _my_ idea. Mom left a note for us beside my bed stand." Akaya admitted sheepishly.

"Oh…." There was an awkward silence only broken by Jirou's soft snoring.

"Well? Read it aloud," Ryoma said, and after a hesitation, added, "the note."

"Okay." Akaya replied and started reading, "_Dear my darling sons and my lovely nephews_."

"Lovely? She described us as _lovely_?! What are we, _girls_?!" Niou interrupted. Akaya shot him a glare, but didn't respond and just kept on reading.

"_Shuichiro and I have gone to work. Since this is a Saturday and none of you work or go to school today, maybe you could show your cousins around this area, and introduce them to other boys in town and hang out. We will try to come back early. Love, your mother and aunt Shusuke_."

"I see." Ryoma commented.

"Wait, I'm not done yet," Akaya said, "_P.S. try not to trouble Eiji or Taka. They already have so much to do_." Akaya paused there and put the letter down. "Well, I suppose we should do what she told us to do."

So the five boys jumped off the beds got dressed, and headed downstairs for lunch. That was when Chotaro finally noticed that Jirou, the little sleepyhead, was not among them, and was still sleeping on Gakuto's bed. So they all ran upstairs again and tackled him out of his bed, into his clothes and down the flight of stairs. While all the commotion happened, Jirou was still in his little dreamland.

So then, when _everyone_ was ready, they ate breakfast. It was quite comical, because Jirou tried to direct his fork to his mouth, but because he was still three quarters asleep, the fork landed _anywhere_ but his mouth. Up his nose, in his hair, beside his cheek, and the time he got the pancake in the mouth, it was in Chotaro's mouth, for the poor sweet little boy was sitting next to him. At That, everybody fell down on the floor, clutching their stomachs. Chotaro finally took it on himself to _feed_ Jirou, rather than having him eat for himself.

They finished the breakfast and patiently waited for Jirou to finish his shower, because he was all sticky because of the pancake syrup. Thankfully, Jirou woke up just enough to take a shower all by himself. Three cheers for Jirou‼

Finally, they were able to go out and start the 'hanging out' part. The boys showed the newcomers around the city, the mall, the schools, and lastly, arrived at their favourite "hang' out' place, a hill and a valley with a little lake which was frozen because of the cold winter weather. There already were some boys there and couple of them approached the group, waving. A blue capped guy, a black capped guy, and a mushroom headed guy.

"Finally! What took you so long, Akaya? I almost thought you guys weren't coming!" the one in the front, who was had a blue cap on his head, despite it being winter.

"Sorry Ryo! We were just showing our cousins around the city, y'know?" Akaya replied.

"Are these your cousins? You never told us your cousins were visiting. You never even _told us _you had cousins." The mushroom headed guy said, studying Niou and Jirou.

"We don't have to tell you guys _everything_ now, do we?" Gakuto answered him with a shrug.

"But it'd be nice to know, _shorty_. Or is your girly brain too full of _pretty and pink_ things to register that?!" The capped boy, Ryo, sneered at him, and before Gakuto could start yelling at him, he turned to Niou and Jirou. "My name's Ryo. Ryo Shishido. You can call me Shishido. Pleased to meet you."

"My name is Sanada," the tall, black capped guy said.

"I'm Hiyoshi. Nice to meet you." The mushroom headed guy said.

"Likewise. My name is Niou, and this sleepyhead here is Jirou, my brother."

"So, are you guys just visiting or permanently living in this city?" Shishido asked.

"We moved in with our cousins just yesterday." Jirou replied, making everyone jump up a couple of meters. They all thought he was asleep.

"Were you listening? Since when were you awake?" Sanada asked.

"I don't know, but it's too cold to sleep right now." was Jirou's answer.

Niou snorted, but it sounded more like "Yeah, right" then a snort.

"What was that?" Jirou asked, almost innocently, the keyword being _almost_.

"Nothing. Nothing." Niou said. Heaven knows, Jirou might be sleeping most of the time, but he could be scary if offended. He had _such_ a sensitive mind, like a girl's. _Not_ that Niou said that out loud.

"So, what do you want to do now? Hang out or something?" Sanada asked.

"Well, it's almost 6 p.m. We should head back home. Mom said she and aunt will be home early. We better be there when they come." Chotaro said, glancing down at his old watch.

"Right. We don't want to get your mom mad, no we don't." Hiyoshi quickly replied, shivering as he remembered the time when the seven boys had gotten in trouble and had to face the wrath of Mrs. Shusuke. It gave him the chills just thinking about it.

"Aww, but we just _got_ here‼" Jirou whined.

"And _why_ do you think that is?? ‼" Ryoma glared at Jirou.

"Why?" asked Jirou, his eyes shining with honest curiosity.

"You have a ways to go." was all the reply he got from the little boy.

"Forget it. Let's just go home." Akaya said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay‼" the other five (Gakuto, Chotaro, Ryoma, Niou, Jirou) chorused back.

So they said good bye to Shishido, Sanada, and Hiyoshi and headed home. (They were all quite amused by Shishido, who specifically said good bye to Chotaro, who blushed scarlet.)

* * *

Review please!!

FWZCEP


	4. Playing Pilgrims, Part 1

Little Men

Chapter 4 *** Playing Pilgrims, Part 1

"Christmas won't be Christmas without presents," grumbled Gakuto.

"Didn't you say that already? You know, a couple of days ago," Akaya asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, and you gave us a long _boring _speech about how it's going to be a hard Christmas for everyone." Gakuto said. "But admit it; you don't like that idea either. You're just going along with it so that mom doesn't get mad."

"Oh yeah? What about _you_? I don't see _you_going up against mom's decisions." Akaya struck back.

"Oh, stop it, both of you," Ryoma said, rolling his eyes, "this is starting to get annoying."

It was a couple of days before Christmas, and the six Kurai (that's their last name, by the way) boys were huddled around the fireplace.

"But anyway, I don't think the little we should spend would do any good. We've each got a couple of dollars, and the army wouldn't be helped much by us giving that. I agree not to expect anything from mom or aunt or any of you, but I do want to buy myself the book 'Wuthering Heights'. I've wanted it for _so_long," said Gakuto.

"_You read_?" Niou asked, raising his eyebrows.

Gakuto flushed "_Yes_, I _read_‼ What are you suggesting? That I'm _stupid_?" Niou just smirked.

"I planned to spend mine on a new music," Chotaro said, before Gakuto could murder Niou.

"I need ……" Ryoma muttered, but he tailed off.

"What? What do you need?" Jirou asked curiously. To everybody's surprise, Ryoma went scarlet and said, more loudly,

"I need a nice box of Faber's drawing pencils…," When everybody doubled up, laughing, he added "what? I really need them!" he glared at Jirou and asked, "What are _you_ getting? A nice fluffy pillow?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Jirou replied calmly, yawned, and fell asleep.

"I want a nice hair brush," Niou said that nicely, but his tone suggested that he will murder anyone who dared to laugh at him.

"Then that's settled. Mom or aunt doesn't say anything about our money, and they won't want us to give up everything. Le's each buy what we want, and have a little fun; I'm sure we worked hard enough to earn it," cried Gakuto decidedly.

"I know _I do_– teaching those tiresome children almost all day when I'm longing to enjoy myself at home." Akaya began, in a complaining tone.

"Ha! You don't have such a hard time as I do," said Gakuto "how would you like to be shut up with two mumbling fussy old men who keep on going on about totally random things like the probability of little birdies coming to sit on the windowsill or predicting the things the weather man is going to say? I bet you can't stand them for even an hour‼"

"It's naughty to fret; but I do think washing dished and keeping things tidy is the worst work in the world. It makes me cross; and my hands get so stiff, I can't practice well at all," and Chotaro looked at her rough hands with a big sigh.

"You think that's rough? I have to work, work, and work, and they don't even let me take a _nap_!" Jirou complained, making everybody jump. They didn't know he was awake.

"Yeah, but a little less sleep would do you some good." Niou commented. "But more importantly, I have to work! I don't understand why _I_ have to work‼"

"I don't believe any of you suffer as much as I do," cried Ryoma, "for you don't have to go to school with impertinent boys, who plagues you if you don't know your lessons, laugh at your clothes, and label your father isn't rich, and laugh if your hair is an unusual shade of green."

"If you mean _libel_, I'd say so, and not talk about _label_, as if dad was a pickle bottle," advised Gakuto, laughing.

"I know what I mean, and you don't need to be _satirical_ about it. It's proper to use good words, and improve your _vocabulary_," returned Ryoma, haughtily.

"Don't peck at each other _children_. Don't you wish we had the money daddy lost when we were children, Gakuto? Oh gee! How happy and good we'd all be, if we had no worries, none at all!" said Akaya, who could remember the better times.

"But you said just the other day that you thought we were a good deal happier than the Ores children, for they were fighting and fretting all the time, in spite of all their money."

"So I did, Chotaro. Well, I think we are; for, though we all have to work, we make fun for ourselves, and are a pretty jolly set, as Gakuto would say."

"Gakuto's such a _girl_! He uses _girly_words!" smirked Ryoma, glancing at the petit figure stretched out on the rug. Gakuto immediately sat up.

"I am not‼" Gakuto yelled shrilly.

"This is exactly why I call you a girl." Ryoma's smirk widened.

"I loathe little, ungrateful, cocky brats‼"

"I detest stupid, girly cross-dressers with too high voices‼"

Gakuto went red and looked majorly offended. "I _do not_ cross-dress‼"

"Oh really, 'cause you're giving me the impression that you _do_‼"

"'Birds in the little nests agree," hummed Chotaro, the peacemaker, with such a funny face that both sharp voices softened into a laugh, and the 'pecking' ended for that time.

"Really, boys, you are both to be blamed," said Akaya, beginning a lecture with his mock elder-brother fashion. "You are old enough to leave off girly tricks, and try to behave better, Gakuto. I know it didn't matter much when you were a little boy, but now that you are older and taller-"

"Ha‼ He didn't get any taller for the last couple of years‼" Ryoma interrupted.

"Quiet, Ryoma, and listen to Akaya," Chotaro told him.

"As I was saying, since you got older and taller, you should remember that you are a gentleman, not a lady." Akaya finished.

"I am not!" Gakuto defied, shrilly. "I hate to think I've got to grow up, to be a Mr. Kurai, to be called 'young man', and wear a _suit_‼ It's bad enough that I'm a boy, when I like girls' games and work and clothes manners better‼"

"Aha‼ So you _do_cross-dress‼" Ryoma yelled gleefully.

"I said I _like_ them better, not that I actually _dress_like a girl‼" Gakuto yelled indignantly.

"Poor Gakuto! But it can't be helped, can it? So you must be contented at cutting your hair in a girly style and playing as a sister to us boys‼" Niou sympathized, but with a grin that suggested that he was mocking the poor Gakuto. Fortunately for Niou, Gakuto didn't notice, or he would have yelled at the mocking cousin until his eardrums exploded.

"And as for you, Ryoma," continued Akaya, "you're being altogether too haughty and mean to Gakuto. It might be funny now, but you'll grow up like a spoiled brat you are, if you don't take care. I like your gentlemanly manners and refined way of speaking when you don't try to be manly. But your absurd words are as bad as Gakuto's girly-talk."

"Hear, hear!" Niou supported him.

Then, Jirou woke up and asked; "Huh? Hear what?" Everybody just laughed, so Jirou just fell back asleep.

"So, if Gakuto is a girly-girl and Ryoma is a spoiled brat, what am I, please?" Chotaro asked, ready to share the lecture.

"You're a dear, and nothing else," answered Akaya, matter-of-factly, and no one contradicted him.

* * *

Character Ages

Akaya- 15 Gakuto- 14 Chaotaro-13 Ryoma- 12

Niou- 15 Jirou- 13

Eiji- 18 Taka- 19

Shusuke- 33 Shuichiro- 33 (They are TWINS!! I love boy twins!! [even if they're girls in this story!!])

Shishido- 14 Sanada- 15 Hiyoshi-13

* * *

Review please!!

My thanks goes to AniManGa19930 and VampireBlood22!!

And believe me, I don't say thanks to just anyone!!


	5. Playing Pilgrims, Part 2

Short chapter.. sorry!! I'm just busy with my life (A.K.A. School)

* * *

Little Men

Chapter 5 *** Playing Pilgrims, part 2

The bell rang to announce that it was six o'clock, the time for Shusuke and Shuichiro to come back from work. Gakuto, forgetting how tired he was, leapt up to put their slippers beside the fire to warm.

"They really must get new ones," he sighed, "these are too old and worn out."

"I thought I could get some, with my money," said Chotaro.

"No, I should, to show gratefulness, for we are staying at your home," Niou put in.

"I'm the oldest, so it only makes sense if I-" began Akaya, but Gakuto cut him off.

"I am the lady of the family besides them, so I shall get them"

"I know!" Chotaro exclaimed his eyes shining bright, "we could all get them something for Christmas, and not get anything for ourselves!"

"That's so thoughtful!" Gakuto approved, "what shall we get?"

Everyone thought soberly for a minute. Then Akaya suggested; "I shall give them a nice pair of gloves."

"Slippers, best to be had," cried Gakuto.

"Some handkerchiefs, all hammered," said Chotaro.

"How about a hand mirror? I saw some really pretty ones in the city shops!" Jirou exclaimed, suddenly bursting to consciousness like he always does.

"I'm going to get some hand creams. Their hands were so rough from all that work." Niou sighed.

"I'll get a little bottle of perfume; she likes it, and it won't cost much, so I'll have some money to buy my pencils," added Ryoma.

"How will we give the things?" Akaya asked.

"Let's put them on a table, bring them in, and see them open the bundles. Don't you remember how we used to do this in our birthdays?" answered pretty little Gakuto. *^^*

"That was _fun_‼ I used to be so frightened, though I liked the presents part. You all used to stare at me with those big, expectant eyes!" Chotaro exclaimed, laughing.

"It'll be such a great surprise‼" They all coursed, and laughed.

* * *

Y'know, in the last chapter, I think I abused Gakuto too much... HE'S WAY TOO GIRLY!!

In the original story, the character whom Gakuto is acting as is a tomboy, but I couldn't make it the same.. for obvious reasons (they're all already boys).

He's my favorite character (of all times) too!! (sigh..)

* * *

Anyway, review please!! (AGAIN!! Can't get enough of _those_, I daresay...)

I thank AniManGa19930 and VampireBlood22 (x2 cause he/she- though I'm _pretty sure_ it's a she(so sorry if I assumed wrong)-reviewed not once, but _twice_)!!

* * *

Bye!!


	6. Playing Pilgrims, Part 3

Little Men

Chapter 6 *** Playing Pilgrims, part 3

"Glad to find you so merry, my boys," came a familiar voice from the doorway. The six laughing boys turned to welcome Shusuke and Shuichiro back from work.

"Well dearies, how have you got on today? There were so much to do for us today, getting all those boxes ready to go for today, so we couldn't make it back before dinnertime." Shuichiro added in. "My, Akaya, you look pale today. Don't overwork yourself. And Jirou, how's your cold? I hope it hasn't gotten any worse. Oh my, Gakuto, you look tired to death. Be sure to get lots of sleep tonight."

"Has anyone called home, Chotaro?" Shusuke asked, "You look thinner Niou. I trust you ate decent amount of dinner today, you'll need it. How did your test today go, Ryoma? Come and kiss me, little ones." While making all these maternal, Shusuke and Shuichiro got their wet coats off and their warm slippers on, preparing to enjoy their favourite time of their very busy day with their beloved sons.

The boys flew about, trying to make things comfortable, each in his own way. Even Jirou, the little sleepyhead, stayed awake the whole time.

They recited to their mother the things they did during the day, the problems they had, and all the funny things they experienced.

"Well, boys, it seems like you've all had such a wonderful day," Shusuke started, "and I've got just the thing that will make this day _even better_." And she winked, patting her pocket.

"A letter‼ A letter‼ Three cheers for father‼" Akaya, Gakuto, Chotaro, and Ryoma cried.

"Yes, a nice long letter. He is well, and thinks he shall get through the cold season better than we feared. He sends all sorts of loving wishes for Christmas, and special message you boys," she smiled and added, "and he also included a message for his nephews, too"

"Really?! Yay for our awesome uncle‼" Jirou cried gleefully, and even Niou couldn't help adding in a 'yay'.

"Did he say anything about coming home, mommy? When is he coming back?" Chotaro asked, a little quiver in his voice.

"Not for many months, dearie, unless he is sick. He will stay and do his work as a Chaplain faithfully as long as he can, and we won't ask him to come back a minute sooner than he can be spared. Now come hear the letter"

They all drew close to the fire. Very few letters were written in those hard times were not touching, especially the ones fathers sent home. In this one, little was said about the hardships endured, dangers faced, or the home-sickness conquered; it was a cheerful, hopeful letter, full of lively descriptions of camp life, marches, and military news; and only at the end the writer's stoic heart overflow with fatherly love and longing for his little boys, left at home.

"_Give them all my dear love and a kiss. Tell them I think of them by day, and pray for them by night, and find my best comfort in their affection at all times. A year seems very long to wait before I see them, especially my little nephews whom I have never yet seen, but remind all of them that while we wait, we may all work, so that these days need not be wasted. I know they will remember all I've said to them, that they will be loving children and nephews to you and dear Shuichiro, will do their do their duty faithfully, fight their enemies and fears bravely, never let their guards down, and conquer themselves so handsomely, that when I come back, I will be fonder and prouder than ever of my little gentlemen_." Everyone sniffed when it came to that part.

""I am a selfish boy! But I promise I'll try to be better, so daddy isn't disappointed when he comes home." Ryoma murmured.

"We all will!" cried Akaya. "I think too much of my looks and hate to work, but I won't anymore, if I can help it."

"And I'll try my best to be what he called me, 'A Little Gentleman", and not be so girly anymore‼" Gakuto shouted.

"I'll try not to sleep as much…" Jirou said sheepishly.

"And I won't bully Jirou or anyone else anymore. I'll be nice." Niou stated.

Chotaro said nothing, but simply wiped a tear with a white hanky.

Shusuke broke the silence that followed Niou's words by saying in her cheery voice, "Do you boys remember how you used to play 'Pilgrim's progress' when you were young? Nothing made you happier than to have me tie my piece-bags on your shoulders for burdens, give you hats and sticks and rolls of paper and let you travel though the house starting at the cellar, which was the city of Destruction, and up, up, to the housetop, where you could collect lovely things to make the Celestial City."

"Oh, I remember that story!" Jirou exclaimed.

"Yes! What fun it was, especially going by the lions, fighting Apollyon, and passing through the valley where the _hobgoblins_ were‼" said Gakuto, giggling like a girl.

"I liked the place where the devils came out and tested us‼" Akaya said, grinning.

"I liked the part where we stood on the roof, overlooking the flowery field below." Chotaro smiled.

"I don't remember much of it." Ryoma admitted.

"I remember you being afraid of the dark cellar and the black entry way‼" Gakuto laughed and Ryoma blushed. Niou and Jirou listened, fascinated.

Niou sighed. I wish I can play this with you guys. Don't you Jirou?"

"Absolutely‼" answered the hyperactive youth.

"Huh. Too bad we're too old for this game. I enjoyed the tea and cake after the long journey. I'd rather like to play it again." Ryoma declared.

"We are never too old for this, my dear, because it is a play we are playing one way or another. Our Burdens and our roads are here, before us. And the longing for goodness and happiness is the guide that leads us through trouble and mistakes. Only this time, two more pilgrims will be joining you." Shusuke said, smiling at Niou and Jirou.

"Yes‼ Let's do it‼" Jirou shouted.

"But in the play, it sais that we need a roll of directions, like the Christian. What shall we do about that?" asked Gakuto, delighted.

"Look under your pillows, Christmas morning, and you will find your new guide-book" Shuichiro said, glancing at Shusuke. Both women smiled mysteriously.

* * *

Please, please, _please_ Review!!

Thank-you AniManGa19930, VampireBlood22 (x3 for THREE reviews Gasp!!) and Mitsukai20!!

You're the BEST!!!


	7. A very merry Christmas

Little Men

Chapter 7 *** A very merry Christmas

Gakuto was the first to wake, as usual, in the grey dawn of Christmas. No stockings hung in the fireplace, and for a moment he felt as much disappointed as he did long ago, when usually, his little sock fell down because it was so crammed with goodies. Then he remembered his mother and his aunt's promise, and, slipping his hand under his pillow, drew out a beautiful blush pink-covered book. He knew it very well, for it was that beautiful old story of the best life ever lived, the best adventure ever had, and Gakuto felt that it was a true guide-book for any pilgrim going in a long journey. He shook Akaya awake with a cheerful 'Merry Christmas‼' and told him to see under his pillow. A cherry red-covered book appeared, with the same picture inside, and a few words written by their mother and aunt, which made the books more precious then any other copies of the book in the world to them. Then the rest of the boys, Niou, Jirou, Chotaro, and Ryoma, woke up. There were some 'squeal!'ing and 'ouch!'ing and 'ouch!' ing as the boys tried to reach their pillows to retrieve their books. Niou got a bottle green book, Jirou sunshine yellow, Chotaro pale grey, and Ryoma a peacock blue-covered book. They all sat looking at and talking about them, while the east grew rosy with the coming day, and decided solemnly to read at least a chapter every day and immediately read one today.

When they went down for breakfast, their mother of aunt was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are mother and auntie?" Akaya asked.

"Goodness only knows," Taka said, and nodded dramatically, "some poor child came begging and the mistresses went straight to see what they needed."

"There never was such women for giving away drinks, food, clothes and stuff." Eiji added gravely, which was rare, considering that he's Eiji.

"They'll be back soon, I think. So get everything ready." Akaya said, looking over the presents which were collected in two baskets and kept under the sofa, ready to be presented at the right time. "Hey, where's Ryoma's perfumes?" he added, as the little flasks did not appear.

"He took them out a minute ago, and went off to put a ribbon on it or something," Gakuto replied, snickering at the thought of Ryoma trying to tie a ribbon on the flasks and patting the new slippers for his mother and aunt.

"My creams are floral-scented, their favourite." Niou announced proudly.

"These pillows look very comfy, don't they?" Jirou sighed, as if he wanted the pillows himself.

"Ooh look‼ My handkerchiefs look very nice too, don't you think? Taka and Eiji washed and ironed them for me, and I even tried to mark them myself," said Chotaro, looking proudly at the uneven letters on the hanky.

"Oh my, look‼ Chotaro's gone and put 'Mommy' and 'Auntie' on them instead of 'S. Kurai' and 'S. Kwon (Shuichiro, Niou, and Jirou's last name.)'. How funny‼" cried Gakuto, holding them up.

"Isn't that right? I thought it was better to do so because both of their initials are 'S.K', and I didn't want them to get mixed up," said Chotaro, looking troubled.

"It's alright, and it's a very sensible idea," said Niou, with a frown for Gakuto and a grin for Chotaro.

"That's them right now‼ Hide the basket, quick‼" cried Jirou, as the door slammed, and steps sounded in the hall.

Ryoma came in hastily, and looked quite abashed when he saw all his brothers and cousins waiting for him.

"Where have you been, and what are you hiding behind your back?!" Akaya asked, surprised to see that, by his coat and tuque (over his cap), that lazy Ryoma had been out so early.

"Don't laugh at me you guys! I didn't mean anyone should know until the time came. I only wanted to change my little bottles of perfume for big one, and I spent _all _my money to buy them, because I'm trying not to be selfish and cocky anymore." And as he spoke, Ryoma showed the pretty flasks which replaced the cheap ones; and looked so humble and earnest in his little effort that Akaya and Jirou hugged him on the spot, Gakuto and Niou shouted 'You're the best, Ryoma!' and Chotaro ran to the window and picked two of his finest roses to decorate the stately bottles.

"You see, I felt ashamed of my presents, after reading and talking about being good this morning, so I ran to the shop and changed them the second I was up. And I'm _so_glad, for mine are the handsomest now." Ryoma said with a smirk. "You've all got a ways to go (Mada mada dane)."

Another bang of the front door sent the baskets under the sofa and the boys to the table, with the most innocent expression they could muster, which ranged from very sweetly innocent to downright guilty as if he was about to confess murder.

"Merry Christmas Mommy, Auntie‼" they chorused, "thank-you for our books; we've already read some, and mean to, every day.

"Merry Christmas little darlings‼ We're so happy you began at once, and hope you will keep it up. But we want to say a word before we sit down." Shusuke and Shuichiro looked at each other, and Shusuke spoke alone, "not far away from here lives a poor woman with a new-born baby. Her other six children are huddled in one bed to keep from freezing, for they have no fire. There is nothing to eat over there, and the oldest boy came and told us they were suffering from cold and hunger. My boys, will you give them your breakfast as a Christmas present?"

They were all unusually hungry, for they had to wait over an hour. There was silence for a minute and only for a minute, for Gakuto exclaimed impetuously;

"I'm _so_ glad you came back before we began‼"

"May I go and help carry the things to the poor children?" said Chotaro eagerly.

"Oh, I have several coats that are too small for me; I was going to throw them out, but I'm glad I didn't‼ I could give it to them‼" Jirou suggested loudly.

"And _I_shall take the cream and muffins," added Ryoma, heroically, giving up his favourite items.

Akaya and Niou were already covering the buckwheat, and piling the bread into one big plate.

"I knew you'd do it," said Shuichiro, smiling as if satisfied. "We shall all go and help the poor things, and when we come back we will have bread and milk for breakfast. I promise we'll make it up for you at dinner-time."

They were soon ready, and the family set out. Fortunately, it was early so few people saw them, but nobody laughed at this queer party.

A poor, bare, miserable room it was, with broken windows, no fire, ragged bed-cloths, a sick mother, wailing baby, and a group of pale, hungry children cuddled under one old quilt, trying to keep warm.

How the big eyes stared and blue lips smiled as the boys went in‼

"_Oh, __Dieu__de la grace_‼ He sent good angels to come to us‼" said the poor woman, Kippei Fudone, crying with joy.

"Funny angels in hoods and gloves," said Gakuto, and set them laughing.

And then a little girl, about six years old, came out of the bundled bunch and tugged at Gakuto's sleeve.

"_Merci__, belle __ange_. My name is Kaoru Fudone. What's yours, _chère __ange_?" she said, with a strange expression that was almost a smile, but not quite managing it right.

"My name's Gakuto Kurai, Kaoru." And he grinned, for even with his limited French, he could understand that the girl had called him a 'dear angel'.

"Aww, she's so cute, isn't she?" Chotaro smiled. "Hello, Kaoru. My name is Chotaro Kurai."

"_Bonjour_, Chotaro Kurai‼" the girl said. "_Vous etes tous des beaux et belles anges‼ Merci beaucoup_‼"

Niou looked up and smirked. "Gakuto, did you notice that Kaoru thinks you're a girl?"

* * *

I send my thanks to AniManGa 19930, Mitsukai20, Fuji Hiroki, and VampireBlood22 ( x4!! Gasp!! Faints Dramatically)

I'd appreciate it if everybody who reads this can review... It will encourage me to type faster!!

So, please, _please_, PLEASE review!!

'Till next time, this was Funky Wolf ZaKura ChaRmante EllA Potter.


End file.
